


Dropped

by Akoge



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoge/pseuds/Akoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makato have been through a lot together, but there are some things even Haru cannot forgive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped

Makato stared at his trembling hands as the truth finally washed over him.  
"n-no way..," he whispered, knees roughly scraping againt the concrete as he fell.  
He glanced up Haru's horrified face, his friend's blue eyes did not meet his own.  
"I-I'm sorry," Makato muttered, "if only.. if only I could've held on."  
Haru took a step back, "you... how could you?"  
Makato felt tears stream down his cheeks and he looked to the floor.  
"I couldn't" his breath was beginning to come in hiccupy gasps "I'm sorry, it just!"  
Haru turned away.  
"Haru-chan..."  
"Don't" Haru's voice was shaking, "It's too late now. I can't forgive you for this"  
The dark haired teen stalked away, leaving Makato behind him.  
"If only..." Makato whispered,"if only i hadn't dropped that water bottle"


End file.
